One Small Kiss
by ShegoRulz
Summary: After coming home from a stressful day at work, Rod's not sure if he can control his strong emotions around his roommate. If he gives him a small kiss, what's the worst that could happen...? Rod/Nicky, as always. Rated M.


**I think I'm ok with how this one turned out, considering it's my first M fic and, uh, I'm an amateur in such parts. Please review, or send me any suggestions! YEAHH!**

**Disclaimer: Avenue Q doesn't belong to me. I'm using these wonderful characters because I'm kind of unhealthily obsessed with them. **

**Rating: M – sexual themes, language, and general Avenue Q-ness.**

Rod shoved open his apartment door with his shoulder, as both his hands were occupied with a briefcase and an umbrella. Muttering to himself whilst shaking raindrops from his perfectly styled hair, he set both items down and began to take off his suit jacket.

He had NOT had a good day. Firstly, the photocopier had jammed when he had needed to sort out vital documents for his boss and then some dumbass from Floor 2 had started an argument with him over who was worthier of the newly offered promotion.

"I _have _been here for over seven years..." Rod had pointed out, drawing himself up to his full height, "And for you it's been, what...six months?"

The man had looked him up and down angrily and sneered, "At least I don't like to suck dick."

Rod had been completely speechless, not to mention humiliated. He'd simply blinked a few times, stammering incoherently as the man laughed harshly and walked away. WHY had his ex, Ricky, gone to Rod's workplace a few months ago, demanding that he deserved a second chance? Now EVERYONE there knew what he was! It wasn't necessarily that he was ashamed, because he'd moved on from that now, but...

He still didn't exactly know how to feel just yet. It was still early days since he'd come out, after all! Stupid Ricky. God damn him. Bursting into his life looking so painfully like Nicky, completely freaking Rod out...

"Nicky?" Rod called out, hanging up his jacket, "You home?"

No answer. He was probably off out with Gary or something. Rod wasn't about to complain – this meant he could relax and unwind in his chair with a good book. He was still pretty frustrated and angry and if Nicky was here he'd only take his feelings out on his friend – and God, he _hated _arguing with Nicky.

A few minutes later he was into 'Broadway Musicals of the 1940s', absorbed in the theatre goodness. He barely noticed the door open and slam, until he heard a jovial, "Hi, Rod!"

"Oh," Rod glanced up from his book to give his roommate a tired smile, "Hi, Nicky."

"Sorry I wasn't here." Nicky said as he lazily kicked his shoes off, leaving them sprawled on the floor, "I was at the Around the Clock cafe with some of the guys."

"Yeah, I thought so." He sighed, "Did you have fun?"

"Yep!" Nicky beamed, causing Rod's heart to flutter slightly, "And man, buddy, that LUCY! She definitely hasn't stuck to her religion, if ya get what I mean! Ha!"

Rod felt himself visibly stiffen and he stared at his knees as he friend continued blindly, "She's so damn hot. Obviously, Gary tried to get in there first, but I swear she liked _me _too!"

"Mm." Rod mumbled, trying to focus on his book to drown out Nicky's words, "Look, Nicky, I'm really tired and I haven't exactly had the best day –"

"Aw, buddy!" Nicky was by his side in an instant, frowning, "What's wrong?"

Rod shrugged, struggling against telling him a whole list of his problems. It could never happen – Nicky would hate him forever if he said what was truly bothering him. "Well, some jerk today made fun of my, uh...sexual preference."

"No WAY!" Nicky looked furious, "What an asshole! This is the 21st century, for God's sake!"

"Yeah. Well." Rod shrugged again, looking so miserable it made Nicky's heart hurt.

"No one gets to say anything like that to my best friend. Show me who that punk was, Rod, and I'll –"

"Oh, Nicky." Rod smiled, putting his book away, "Thank you, but it's ok. I just need to get used to some people, I suppose."

Nicky shook his head, his brow furrowed, "It's so unfair. Why can't people let you be?" He comfortingly wrapped his arms around Rod in a tight hug.

The Republican sighed happily, returning the hug and burrowing his head into Nicky's shoulder. He felt guilty, knowing he was letting himself pretend the embrace meant something more, but enjoying it too much to really care. He had this overwhelming desire just to kiss the base of Nicky's neck. What would happen if he did? Nicky probably wouldn't even notice!

He slowly, carefully lifted his head and pressed his lips on his best friend's neck before he could stop himself.

"Uh, Rod?" Rod practically heard the frown in Nicky's voice, "What're you doing?"

Oh, shit. "Ahh..." He frantically searched for some sort of excuse as he leapt away from Nicky, stammering, "I'm so sorry, it was an accident, I was trying to – ah – talk, but when I opened my mouth it must've felt like a kiss, but it wasn't, oh my God –"

"Hey, hey, it's ok!"

"I'm sorry, Nicky! I'm so sorry!" Rod wailed and rushed away to the bathroom, where he immediately locked the door. He took shaky, even breaths, trying not to hyperventilate as he heard Nicky knock on the door.

"Rod? Rod, buddy, let me in..."

"L-leave me alone, Nicky!"

"It's alright, Rod. I think...I think I understand."

"You couldn't possibly understand," He whispered back, hugging himself.

"So let me try. Open the door."

Rod groaned, cursing the day he ever met and fell in love with Nicholas Lyon **(A/N. Rick Lyon – original Nicky - for the win!) **before unlocking the bathroom door and cowering away.

Nicky stood there, one hand pressed lightly to the spot where Rod had kissed him, his eyes slightly dazed. "Rod..." He began softly, "Buddy, do you...have feelings for me?"

Rod couldn't look at him as he slowly nodded, his eyes screwed shut, "I'm so sorry for screwing everything up."

"Wha-"

"I think we need to go our separate ways."

"What?" Nicky said anxiously, gripping Rod by the shoulders so that he had no choice but to look up at his roommate, "No. No, I'm not leaving!"

"I can't stay here, Nicky. I love you. But you don't feel the same way and knowing that is killing me. You can stay in the apartment for a while until we sort something better out and I'll find a hotel."

Nicky leant closer until their foreheads were pressed together. Rod breath hitched slightly and he weakly tried to shrug Nicky's hands away from his shoulders.

"Don't do this to me, Nicky."

Nicky gently placed one hand on Rod's cheek before leaning in and lightly brushing his lips across his friend's. "I think I want you, Rod." He laughed shakily as the blue man gasped as the pressure that had previously been on his lips was released.

"You...me..." He stammered weakly, blinking at his best friend, "...Really? Please, if you're not sure – I don't want you to regret it – I wouldn't be able to stand that –"

"Ssh," Nicky said softly, leaning in to kiss Rod again, this time more forcefully, gripping the back of his head.

Rod moaned slightly as Nicky's tongue brushed across the roof of his mouth, whilst his other hand slipped under his shirt.

"O-Oh, Nicky!" He arched himself forwards, both hands now roving up and down Nicky's soft, yet strong, chest, giving him passionate kisses all the while.

"Hold on," Nicky panted back, removing himself from Rod's mouth, causing a small whine to escape from the investment banker. He pulled off his sweatshirt hastily and Rod took the time to admire his roommate's body, a dark trail of hair starting at his chest and gradually moving down to his chest...

He began to tug off his tie, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it onto the floor, deciding to ignore the little laugh of disbelief from Nicky.

"You're not gonna fold that up or somethin'?" He chuckled knowingly, stepping out of his trousers slowly, his eyes never leaving Rod's flushed face.

"I'm so desperate for you right now, I don't even care." He whispered hoarsely as Nicky pushed him against the wall, grinding his pelvis against his own. "Oh, God, Nicky..." He joined in, thrusting forcefully until they had some sort of steady rhythm.

"Mmm," Nicky was giving Rod deep kisses across his shoulders and neck, "Bedroom. Now."

Rod could do nothing but give a nod of his head as Nicky clutched his hand, practically running to their room. He pushed Rod down on the bed and predatorily crawled over him with a satisfied smile.

"I love you, Nicky." Rod whispered, pecking him on the cheek, "I want you."

Nicky could barely believe this was happening – his shy, beautiful roommate was giving himself over to a good-for-nothing slacker, yet he looked so happy and complete...

"I love you too." He said softly, realising just how much he actually did, "I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner." He carefully unzipped Rod's trousers, nipping gently at his jaw as he did so, "Please let me make it up to you."

"Be my guest," Rod moaned softly and reached out to grip Nicky's erection through his clothes. Nicky started slightly in surprise, then found himself groaning in pleasure, assisting Rod in taking off his underwear.

"I never...imagined..." He panted, "Aah! That I'd be doing this with you- ou! Fuck, Rod!"

"Oh, God, Ni-Nicky!" Rod hissed, gripping the back of the said puppet's head and raking his fingers through that dark, messy hair as Nicky moved down to his member.

Nicky – the love of his life, the man of his dreams – was giving him a blowjob! This was everything he'd ever dreamed of, right here! "Nnn...Nnn..." He moaned, throwing his head back as his reality shattered, "Nicky!"

Nicky gagged slightly at the unexpected shot in his mouth, wiping his hand across his face with an insanely satisfied expression, smiling at his friend's nervous state at the thought of what was to come next and carefully asked, "How do you want to do this, Rod?"

"I want you. Inside of me." Rod whispered back, nipping at Nicky's lips, "It...It's my first time, too." He admitted, a slow blush spreading across his cheeks.

Nicky grinned, feeling a swell of love build up inside of him, "Yeah? What about Ricky?"

Rod shook his head as he gazed up at him, "That's why we broke apart. I just couldn't...do it with him. Not when he looked so much like you."

Nicky caressed his cheek, frowning deeply, "I'm such a jackass, bringing that guy back here. I don't know what I was thinking. That's just it – I _don't _fuckin' think."

"No. No, Nicky." Rod murmured in his ear, whilst slowly stroking Nicky's still-hard member, "You were being sweet and considerate. As always."

"Then turn over," Nicky said huskily, "And I'll show you my dark side."

Ten minutes later, after several thrusts and sincere moans of "Uhnnn, _Nicky!", _as his best friend came deep inside him, gasping: _"Rod – Rod, I – I love you!",_ Nicky hugged the smaller man closer to him, kissing the top of his red hair.

"Oh, buddy, I don't know why I insisted on women for so long." He eventually managed to say as he gently stroked Rod's back, "It's so obvious I belong to a certain man."

Rod laughed weakly, still dazed and enraptured at what had just happened as he wrapped his arms around Nicky firmly. "You belong to _me _now, huh?"

Nicky gave a slow, lazy smile. "We belong to each other."

Rod lifted his head to look at him seriously, "You're amazing, Nicky. Everything I've ever dreamed of. I love you so much."

Nicky traced his hand gently on his lover's cheek, before planting a small kiss on his neck in the exact same spot where Rod had first kissed him. "And I love you."

**Woo! My first M story! Whether it's my last is up to your reviews! Please leave a comment if you liked! x**


End file.
